


you can tell everybody this is your song

by mia_wallace



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance around the room like a modern day belle and beast, hopes and dreams and futures weaving themselves around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can tell everybody this is your song

**Author's Note:**

> this is an xmas fic for my darling friend steph. merry christmas and happy new years my love.

-  
-  
-  
.

"Raven this is a really bad idea" Hank says letting himself be pulled into the estates ballroom by his fiancé. Raven's bare feet pad across the hardwood floors, lace summer dress flowing around her when she spins to face him. 

"You've always said you can't dance, well now I'm going to teach you," she says grinning up at her soon-to-be husband. "Plus we're getting married soon, we have to dance at our wedding."

"I'm going to step on your toes and this will be a total disaster" Hank says fidgeting with his glasses, something Raven notices he always does when he's nervous. 

"Take your shoes off. No squashed toes when you aren't wearing shoes" Raven says as she walks towards the sound system; a christmas present from Tony and Steve. Charles had the hardest time figuring it out which amused her for the longest time. She plugs in her iPod and brings up the playlist she made for this very occasion. She turns around and walks back towards Hank, who's standing now barefoot in the middle of the room. 

"Okay, we're just slow dancing for now. Easy peasy. Now take my right hand and put your left hand on my waist," she says. Hank does what Raven tells him too; right hand in hers, hand on her waist. Raven brought up her free hand and laid it on Hank's shoulder. "I'll lead for now and when you master that, we'll switch."

"All right. This is only going to end badly you know" Hank says looking down at Raven. 

"You can do it, it's super easy I promise" she says reassuring her nervous fiancé. He smiles and nods his head, "let's do this". 

"And play music" Raven says and "Your Song" by Ellie Goulding fills the room. Bless Tony Stark and his love for putting AI's into everything he creates. 

"First step, when I move my right foot forward, you step back with your right."

Raven goes over each step one at a time to make sure that Hank soaks them in. When he has each step down, she brings them all together, slowly at first so he has time to learn and Raven corrects him whenever he missteps. 

A few squashed toes and fumbles later, Raven is successfully leading Hank around the room in a flurry of movement and quick, perfect steps. When the song fades, Hank and Raven are standing where the started, centre stage. He looks down and the love of his life with a mix of surprise and happiness in total disbelief that this crazy, beautiful girl could teach him something no one else could. 

Raven grins up at him and stands on her tip toes, dropping a kiss on the tip on his nose, "See what did I tell ya, easy peasy". 

.  
-  
-  
-


End file.
